Bite Marks and Bruises
by RussleKun
Summary: PWP Kaname stumbles upon Zero when he's thirsting for blood.


**A/N: -maniac laughter- A hah! I have chapter B up! That didn't make sense! Did it! Anyway…**

~There he was, on the stair case and on the verge of turning into a Level E once again. *sigh* As if that situation could get any worse.

Oh, it just did as the pure blood known as Kaname Kuran walked up the stairs. He smirked, eyeing the other from the waist up.

Zero glared at him harshly. "What the hell do you want, Kuran?" he snarled, gaining what little sanity he had back, if not, just for a moment.

His smirk disappeared, turning back into a frown. "I was out for a walk. Then I happened to find that you were on the edge of turning into a level E again," he replied smoothly, undoing his tie and pulling it away to show his neck.

The silver haired males' eyes went red, collapsing onto the pure blood with his hands on his shoulders. Kaname pulled him in with one hand. Zero snapped, growling, but bit down, hard on his neck. He heard the other grunt, tugging his hair a bit. He only bit down harder.

He leaned back against the stairs, falling so that Zero was in his lap, practically straddling him. Licking his lips as he broke from the biting for a moment, he quickly went back, sucking the still flowing blood. Kaname let out a non-audible groan, leaning his head back very slightly.

He suddenly pushed Zero from him, grabbing and dragging him to the top of the stairs, then throwing him into a wall. He licked up his neck. "Bastard, what are you doing?" Zero growled.

"I think it's time I collect my pay for all the blood I've let you have," he whispered into the others ear before biting down.

Zero gasped, eyes going wide before he started squinting. "Bastard, I-" he was cut off by a pant from his lungs.

Kaname started tugging at Zero's tie, pulling it off after a split second of accidentally strangling him with it. He tore off his jacket and shirt. "What the hell, Kuran?" he growled, pushing the other away, regaining some of the little strength he had left, his eyes going red again.

The brunette suddenly smashed their lips together. Zeros eyes went wide, Kaname forcing a knee between his legs and pinning his hands to the side. He broke away, licking his lips and biting into flesh again. Zero winced, crying out quietly in pain.

He began to thrash. Kaname half dragged him over and pressed him against the window. He shivered at the cold glass against his chest. "Bastard," he growled at the pure blood.

Kaname scowled, pressing his face into the glass. He bit his neck again, the first one already forming in a bruise.

The pure blood tore the others pants down to his ankles. He pushed a finger into his hold. A throaty growl emitted from Zero's throat while he clenched his eyes shut, trying to avoid his now half hard member.

Kaname started stroking him, making him shudder as he felt light breaths against his ear. The other started nibbling on the shell of his ear. "D-don't do that," he shuttered.

He ignored the command, gripping his cock in his hand. The silver haired male let out a low moan. "You're finally letting the pleasure rise," he whispered into the others ear.

Zero leaned back against him, panting slightly, another finger pushing into him. "Damn it, Kuran…" he groaned, pushing back against the pure blood, the finger going deeper in.

His back was now arching, his stomach pushed away from the glass with his hands still connected with it and trying to squeeze in. Kaname gave a short tug at his member. He groaned, biting his lip. He hated himself for letting this get to him.

Kaname began spreading his fingers, pushing them deeper, then took them out. Zero looked back partially. The pure bloods arms wrapped around his waist, pushing in half way. Zero groaned in pain, tossing his head back.

He pulled back out, making a quick movement back in. The other cried out, arching. "Ah! It hurts!" Zero shouted at him.

The brunette grunted. "You're very tight," he growled, pounding back in and out.

Zero gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the noises. Kaname scowled, narrowing his eyes. He reached up and pinched one of his nipples. He gasped and moaned while arching. "That's better," Kaname murmured.

He thrusted in again, his chest mixing with Zeros back through the thrusts. He licked his neck, sucking and kissing the bruise tenderly. Zero moaned lightly, pressing back against him and losing himself. "K-Kaname…" he groaned, closing his eyes again and bending his head down in shame.

The pure blood cupped his chin, tilting his head to the side and placing a somewhat rough kiss to the others lips. Zero moaned, kissing back. He tugged a bit at the silver haired males hair, forcing his tongue in. The kiss was broke only when Zero cried out as his prostate was hit. "Oh God, Kaname!" he cried, arching into it and coming onto the window.

Kaname pulled out, groaning as he came. Zero fell to his knees, panting and sweating. He glared back at Kamane. "I hate you, Kuran," he snarled, face barely flushed.

He smirked somewhat, cupping his chin and bringing him up to brush their lips together. Zero's eyes widened, but narrowed, not moving. 'I hate you…' he thought to himself, though slowly breaking.

**A/N: Okay, it took a while to get Letter B up, but I already have C completed. Its under D Gray Man, Kanda Allen, and Complete Innocence. It will be a one shot like this one.**


End file.
